Trading Perfection
by Fallen Jello
Summary: Hiei, a young demon bandit, kidnaps the Princess of the Lake so he could trade her for the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. His job was an easy trip, clean and simple. what he wasn't counting on was falling in love with the victim.Hieixoc Kagomexkurama


Trading Perfection

Chapter one: The Deal

A/N: Sup. There might be some typos, if there are, I'm sorry, point them out to me and I'll fix it. If you've read Dirty little Secret, you know how slow I like to take things. My friend who read this was confused with the different POV'S.

Well to put it simply, Hiei goes first, we start off with his day, and than Tsukiko's POV of the day starts. Kinda like that. You'd pick it up if you think about it hopefully. Oh yeah, Tsukiko's the name of my oc. It's a really normal name -- I was kinda aiming for that but, if she's suppose to be a princess I guess she's suppose to have a weird name. Ah oh well, deal with it.

To me, I couldn't care less about the Princess of the Lake. Just a spoiled, stuck-up human with a rich title and a tyrant father to boot. Yet she was the key to what I wanted. The debt I owed the demon Lord Chosu, was 1000 human lives, and 100,000 rubies from the mines of Mount Hakurei.

It could not be done, obviously, but I never told him. But, like all demons, I wanted more. Chosu had something else I wanted. The Dragon of the Darkness Flame, a fabled dragon, if able to be controlled by its user, that could wipe out the plains of Musashi, and several mountains along the way.

And as I stood before him, in his castle ontop of the jagged mountain, his throne made of demon hide, he grinned at me. " The solution is simple." he said, as I told him my small problem, there was no keeping secrets from his Jagan's eye. " For your debt to be paid, and the dragon at your disposal. I want you, to bring me the Princess of the Lake."

" Princess of the Lake?" I lifted an eyebrow, " That's it? One lowly human?"

" That human is famous through all demon and human knowledge. Have you ever wondered why?"

" A spoiled princess, her father, a tyrant. Nothing more to be said, other than they rule half of the lands of the south."

Chosu rolled his eyes, leaning his head onto his palm lazily, " Think what you will. But she is valuable to me, bring her. Willing or not."

It was my turn to roll my eyes, " Unwilling, it's always unwilling."

and the deal was made.

Of course, if I had known the princess was more obnoxious than five princesses combined, I probably would have raised the stakes. Obviously, I had no clue, to my disfortune.

It was a three day journey of constant running. With my speed, I made it there with time to spare. Passing the border wa sno problem, as I was a demon with specialized instincts on thieving. The castle, was a different problem.

I am not arrogant, I did not have the power to fend off priestesses, guards, and enchantments combined. The castle itself, made from special linder that had magic sowed into its very structure, was not something to merely toy with.

I had camped out in a tree ways off from the castle, plotting my next move. It was obvious I couldn't just waltz right up to the gate and slaughter all in my way, that would merely ask for death. The mission had to be swift, and accurate, even more stealthy.

It took three days, maybe two and a half, to figure out the timing and the shifts. As I watched, I learned, the weaknesses were the best part. I won't bore you with how I got in. You're not a thief, well, atleast not a demon one ( no matter how deluded you are). I won't bother you with the details of my breaking into the castle.

By the time I dodged all barriers, traps, and guards, I made my way through the castle, like a shadow sneaking with daggers under his cloak. The castle was heavily furnished, with thick red carpets, rich paintings, and priceless porcelain statues standing against walls or on tables. I had passed two large fountains with masterfully carved statues before I was almost tired of all the ornate settings.

It wasn't long before I picked up her scent. Yes, I knew what her scent was. Chosu was rather keen on me having a successful thieve, giving me a piece of her garment that she had worn once when her father and herself visited the north.

It was a strange smell, almost floral somehow, yet had the hint of spices. The door was like any other, mahogany with a crystal doorknob. The fact that this was a western style castle rang with the fact they had money, what more could this girl have?

I'm just surprised Chosu wanted her and not all her stuff. With a sigh, I glanced left and right, the small candles attached tot he walls burned with a soft light, illuminating the dark hallway. Midnight would surely arise any moment. It had to be done before than, before THAT miko came back to her shift.

Yes, that miko, that young girl with the strange blue eyes and pale face. She sensed me the moment before I even spotted the castle, and had me running for it as dozens upon dozens of arrows came at me. Some with spiritual power, some with bombs. I prefer the bombs.

She let me go, surprisingly enough. Once away from the castle, she ceased all forms of attack and left suddenly, levaing me to ponder the depths of how far she would go to kill me. But this was no time to reminiscense of how powerful she was, I quietly opened the door, and saw the girl asleep on her oversized bed, with drapery and several pillows.

I sighed again, what a spoiled rich girl. I soundlessly entered the room, closing the door behind me.

What a boring day, I had thought as I lounged on the small bench in the garden. The columns of flowers and ponds of koi fish did not amuse me in the very least. I stared at the single pink rose trapped between my gloved fingers, such a delicate thing, no doubt to curl into a shriveled mass of dead petals a day or two after.

I brushed a stray lock of silver hair out of my face. There was never anything to do in this life, maybe I should host another ball, no, that wasn't very pleasant either. With the many boys eyeing me, I preened in the attention, but they were all too scared to ask me to dance, a fact I was flattered and disgusted by.

Putting aside my ugly friends and spineless boys, the ball was lovely. I believe I hosted it a couple days ago. My father was to come home that day, but he didn't. He sent me a diamond necklace and a beautiful white mare instead.

They were both so lovely, the jewelry more than the animal, I was some what glad he didn't come home. The necklace was worn at the ball, actually, but I'm not sure where it is now. Probably with all my other diamond necklaces.

It was not to matter, it was getting very unimportant by the second. I tossed the pink rose from my hand, sighing as I did it. " My, you're very gloomy today."

I smiled, turning to see Kagome at the entrance to the rose garden. She stooped down and picked up the pink rose, cradling it in her hands. Her bow and quiver of arrows that were usually strung over her shoulder were gone, but her miko garb remained. SHe smiled at me, and my rather bored face. " There are other gardens you know, I'm curious to know why you always pick this one?"

" Roses are nice, besides, this garden has a bench."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, " Don't all the others?"

" This one has a pillow on it."

She rolled her eyes, " So just ask a servant to put more in the other gardens."

" I don't feel like it." I answered simply, sitting up straight to smoothen out my silver dress.

" Lazy as always." she was the only one who was ever allowed to comment on that. She was my best friend, I didn't mind too much, she always reprimanded me, " Is that a new dress? I never seen it before."

" Yep." I nodded, " Daddy gave it to me for my birthday."

" Your birthday isn't for another couple of weeks." 

" Really? I had no idea." I said sarcastically, standing up, " It's an advanced present. Doesn't it suit me? Daddy knows how much I like this type of design." I guestured to the cruve of the neckline and the frilled sleeves with the black trimmings on the waist.

" It suits you very well. What of the dress that you wore to your ball?" Kagome asked, curious.

" Err. I dunno, probably in my third closet."

" The one with the white wood?"

" Yeah, that one."

" Is there even any room left?" Kagome asked skeptically, sitting on the spot I once just rested.

" Yeah, well, not anymore. But I plan on having a forth one made soon. This time it won't take up the entire servants quarters. I'm trying to go for small. Like, this rose garden small." I said, framing a closet replacing the fountain with my fingers.

( " This garden can fit a village.' Kagome thought flatly, but said nothing,) " That's definitely smaller, I guess." she replied, making myself beam with pride, " I'm trying not to take up too much space, so I can show Daddy I've grown."

" Oh he'll be impressed alright." Kagome said reasssuringly, but I couldn't quite place that tone of hers. We had talked a bit more, but Kagome had to go back to guarding the castle after that. She bid me farewell and returned back to her position on the far side of the castle's north area.

I collected the volumous skirts from under my feet, heading off towards the castle. Daddy should be home soon, he had promised me he would be here for my birthday. For some reason I felt a thrill at that thought. I don't think he's ever attended any one of my brithdays...but I guess since he's busy and all he shouldn't have time. He does send me mounds of presents though, what a great father he is.

I made it to the dining hall, ordering my lunch and placing myself at the end of the long table. Sterling silverware and intricate glass cups were set before me before my meal arrived. As I ate, a messenger boy had come in.

He was a filthy, dirt ragged thing, I glanced at him with distaste before returning to my meal. I couldn't ignore him when he walked toward me though " I'm trying to eat here." I said flatly. He bowed deeply, frightfully aware of the fact I would execute him at a moment's notice.

" Sorry My Lady. A parcel has come in from you. It is from My Lord."

" Oh, really." I brightened up at this. The boy produced a small parcel with trembling hands. I swapped it form him, shooing him away before unravelling it. My eyes scanned the page, my father's neat hand writing was recgonizably illegible, yet I read enough to understand the meaning. My hands clenched the paper tighter, crunching the ends.

Father wasn't able to come back for another two months. A feeling I couldn't describe fell in place, I suddenly felt as if my stomache was filled, and I pushed my plate away. My very vigilent caretaker who was watching from the entrance approached me. " Is something the matter Miss?"

" No." I said quietly, " No nothing. I'm just not hungry."

I wordlessly gathered my dress once again, and left the hall. Why did I feel so...words couldn't describe it. Did I eat something bad? " You." I stopped a passing soldier, who stood to attention."

" Execute the main chef. Replace him within the day." I left before the guard could even salute. Or maybe I lost my appetite because of that filthy messenger boy. " You." I stopped a servant who was in passing. He bowed lowly. " Replace all the messenger boys of the castle. Now."

As the servant scrambled away, I barged into my father's study. Not a living soul was in there, to my dismay. I sat down on the large arm chair behind a larger desk, brushing a hand across the smooth wood. I then spotted what I was looking for, a small drawer hidden under a piece of wood supposedly keeping the desk up alltogether. I fingered the crevice at the bottom before yanking the drawer out with unecesary force. The contents fell out in a clutter on my lap. I picked up a gold key among the many objects before replacing all the items and sliding the drawer back into place.

Father never knew, obviously, that I had knowledge of this key, or to where it led. Sadly for him, I did. And I marveled at what he hid from me. I had no idea what it was, at first. I still don't, actually. But I know it's friendly, and it listens to me. And as I practically skipped to the dungeons, I couldn't help but realize what a beautiful blue day it was.

It was a fact I had realized, how much I looked forward to seeing it. To seeing him. He told me he was a prototype, or something, or rather a preview. I didn't understand it, yet he would say no more. I halted at the craggy staircase. The dim candlelight in my hand was the only light from here.

Ignoring the moaning from all the prisoners, I treaded down the stair case. It was always a wonder to me how far down this castle went. The lower I went, the more I realized exactly how pressing and damp the air was.

By the time it started to swell up on me, I had approached the second to last door of the staircase. The key slid in easily enough, and I turned it sideways. The lock, instead of clicking open like most locks, pushed forward to show a small scroll, already opened, with strange symbols on them.

This I had figured out accidentally. The first time I had come here, I was puzzled by this strange form of access. I had brushed my ahnd against the wood, marveling at how damp it was, and yet it could hold together so firmly.

I got a splinter, as was my luck. And the blood that slipped around my fingers, fell onto the parchment, it had disappeared in an instant, and the door clicked open. So this time, I was prepared. I brought a small knife with me, nothing extraordinary, a simple folding knife. With a swift motion, I pricked the top of my thumb, allowing the blood to seep through before I flipped my hand and let the droplet fall onto the parchment.

Like so many times before, the blood disapeared, the scroll slid back into the door, and it clicked open. It never pressed in my mind why or how that happened, my only thought was of what lay beyond the strange door.

A boy, yet it was not a boy. Somehow he was different, yet not in a way I could describe. It wasn't the eyes, the ears, the fangs, or the markings that alienated himself from me. Strangely enough, I found them rather comforting. No, it was his voice...and his personality, his ways of speech, that drew me in, yet repelled me.

" Here again?" he asked. He sounded bored, as always, but with the slight surprise. " Obviously." I said, making myself comfortable on the craggy floor. The only thing separating him from myself was the wrought iron gate that kept him in.

" What time is it?"

" The sun's up, if that's what you're asking." I said promptly, folding my legs under me, " Were you sleeping?"

" Not really. But I was dreaming."

" My apologies. WHat were you dreaming about?" I asked curiously, not even a fickle sorry for interupting his fantasies. " The sky, and the vastness of this 'ocean' that you have told me about." he answered without embarrasement or shyness.

" If you ask me, it's not that entertaining. It will always be there-"

" As I am always here?" he cut me off, " You don't know what you have until it's gone."

" Right." I said, not that I believed a word, " Maybe I could bring you paintings of the sea. That should ease this wonderings of yours."

" I doubt it will be the same thing, but do as you please." he ruffled his tan hair. I had never seen hair like his before. It was like straw, yet softer, and it jutted out in many directions. According to him, it was natural.

And then there was his eyes. Those eyes I had grown to familiarize, and ( though I'd never admit it) fear. The coils of red with the tinge of a lighter shade of pink. They almost contained the mavolence of demons. Yet they were surpressed with that coy grin of his.

He didn't like me. I knew that much. He knew I knew. And I knew he knew I knew. It was like a silent agreement we had come to honor. I feared him, and he hated me. Yet for some reason we always found ourselves talking about the most unimportant things.

Whether he was aiming for that or not, I don't know, but I found myself explaining many things to him. The sun, the trees, the animals, but what never specifically talked about, were the people. We both had problems with that category.

Not only was I one of the limited visitors to his cell ever since his creation, but he also seemed to attain his knowledge from different perspectives. I knew it was best if he just discovered for himself, yet my instinct, my self-preservation, had called out to me when my hand twitched with the desire to open that gate. Danger, it had said, you'll die...

I, on the other hand, did not desire human company what-so-ever. It was something that was not needed, as the luxuries of the world filled the void. I adored all under my care. Except the animals, they didn't mean much to me.

" You think like a demon." he had told me after I filled him in on my boring day and how I issued an order to kill the main chef. I was confused at first, " You've heard of the demons?"

" Well, in a manner of speaking, the demons can't help but be known. In stories, and in the world."

He seemed surprised when I told him the demons were real. He asked what they were exactly. I had no answer for that, " They're sorta...er...I dunno. Like animals. Yet with these powers...it's hard to explain. All I know is the humans fear them, the demons eat the humans, and the priests and monks purify demons."

" Am I a demon?"

I had three sides to that answer. The first side was yes: of course you're a demon! Your fangs, claws, ears, even your eyes! the way you move, your attitude, the way you speak, in alienates me. It scares me. You're not human, you're nothing close. You find pleasure in my fear, you feed off my misery, of course you're a demon!

The second, was no: you can't be. You just can't. Your face was so human, you can talk, your skin is the right color, your hand is so similiar to my own, you never even attempted to break free from this prison. You didn't have the terrifying strength, the incredible speed, the haunting bloodlust. You barely did anything at all! You just sat there, almost like a cat did as it watched a mouse, but you never threatened anyone, you're so laid back, always controlled, unlike the demons who anger at anything. You dreamed about the beauty of the sea, the trees, the sky. There was no way you couldn't be human.

The third answer was...I just...didn't know. You look human, yet you don't. You talk like a human, yet that tone, the drawl to it, it was not human. I couldn't figure you out.

He looked at me curiously, analyzed my hesitance to answer, " Does my question not have an answer?"

" I don't believe it does." I managed, trying my best to keep myself from shaking. " When you do find out, let me know." he said boredly, fiddling with a strand of his hair. " You'll be the first to know." I promised, getting up.

But the time I made it back to the solid grounds of the caslte, it was getting dark. The shadows were stretching, as was my own. I bathed, slightly longer than usual, and the maids helped me dress for bed.

" How was your day Miss?" one of them asked as they fitted my simple ( in my father's opinion, revealing) gown. " Uneventful" I said after a moments pause. They tucked me into bed without a word, and left, blowing out the candle as they went.

I laid there, not sure where to categorize today's events. Yet minute by minute, I slowly allowed sleep to overcome me.

Chapter one is up! Yay! Some have asked why i didn't just make this an original story. Well...cause there's a SEQUEL. Kagome's in alot of the sequel. As is a certain character( not naming any names), and Hiei too ( duh). When I say Kagome I meant the Kagome from Inuyasha. I got alot of questions about that too. " Is it THE Kagome?" " Is it that Kagome from Inuyasha?"

Yes, it's that Kagome. I have plans for her pairings in the sequel. There's a bit of wink wink nod nod with her and a certain comeone in the end. But they won't hook up for a while ( I like to take things as slow as possible).

As ya'll wink and nod. REVIEW!


End file.
